Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update wagering game content with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data.
The theme of a wagering game can have a significant impact on the desirability of a wagering game. For example, a wagering game theme based on a popular movie may experience higher demand due to the theme. However, wagering game establishments may have a limited number of licenses for a wagering game incorporating a particular theme. As a result, not all players desiring to use a wagering game with a popular theme may be able to be accommodated.